


Rise Of The Others

by seasonallovin



Series: The Hybrid Squad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hybrid Squad, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Dark Magic, Other, The Hybrid Squad - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonallovin/pseuds/seasonallovin
Summary: [BOOK 2 OF THE HYBRID SQUAD SERIES]6 months after an outbreak of the fatal Hybrid virus swept over Canada, the entire country is left in ruins; isolated from the rest of the world.Survivors are few and far between, scattered across the ruins of what used to be the true north strong and free. Almost all of the major cities are destroyed, infected roam around the streets.Liam Singh is trapped in the midst of all of the death and destruction around him. He has survived longer than most of the people he once knew, now turned into the mindless runners.
Series: The Hybrid Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046536





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic from 2018, republished.

I am Liam. A survivor of the apocalypse. Everything fell apart about a year ago when the epidemic started.

It was July 4th, just three days after Canada Day. Summer break had recently started, back in the U.S, everyone was way too busy being trigger-happy while watching fireworks. It seemed to be a normal day, I was just making some coffee while Caden and Max were watching the news.

I heard the alert ready tones coming from the old radio we had in the house. Yes, we still used radios. I know, that's like ancient technology. James, the caretaker of this house, also my adopted father, said that it was in case of an emergency.

I assumed it was just going to be a weather alert, or something like that until the voice came on...

"This message has been transmitted at the request of the Kelowna Police Department," the monotone voice said. "At 1:47 p.m, several conflicting reports have come in that zombie-like creatures have been roaming around the city of Kelowna. At the current time, all citizens within a 50-kilometre radius of Kelowna are strongly advised to board up their homes. If you are outside, go into the nearest building and go into an interior room, with as few doors and windows as possible. Stay tuned to this station for more information on this developing situation."

Yep, I just found myself trapped in the middle of a zombie outbreak. I was panicking, pacing around the room, taking deep breaths. Trying to find the confidence I need, I slowly opened the blinds, my hands and body shaking violently.

People were running all over the street, screaming while trying to evade something. I couldn't see much of what was happening. I could see dead bodies all over the road and sidewalk, what I assumed the zombie biting on them.

"Liam!" I heard Max shout. "Get the hell over here!" This was the correct time to actually start panicking.

Susan was coming home from going to Costco, which gave me more reason to actually panic. There were basically zombies everywhere! I knew it wasn't safe here anymore, so I began to do what the alert told us to do.

Caden, Max, and I all began to board up the windows, using the old wooden panels we had in the separate room in the condo.

Max began to look out the window, and immediately started panicking at the sight of the ruined streets. We all kept boarding up the windows as the radio told us to and still kept the news station on the tv on if there was any more information.

I remembered hearing something was happening similar to this in Vernon just a few days ago, and just one day later, the entire city was quarantined. Videos on youtube began circulating, Twitter was basically taken over by the events, basically, every other post was about the outbreak.

The city was in a panic, rioting was going on outside the windows, and it got so worse, that the region was put into martial law.

I could hear quick footsteps approaching the door to the apartment, the door handle shaking as it's swung open forcefully. Susan came rushing inside, slamming the door shut. We all turned our heads to look that she was covered in blood, her body shaking in fear.

Also, there was another alert. It was about an hour later by that point, which means we can finally learn about the virus and other stuff like that.

The alert ready tones came back on, telling us to basically go to the tv and surround it. "This message is transmitted at the request of the British Columbian Centre for Disease Control and the Kelowna Police Department," the voice announced. "More attacks have been happening across the region. It is now believed to be a pathogenic virus. The symptoms are nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, internal and external hemorrhaging, and bleeding from the eyes and mouth. If you have been attacked by any infected, or show any symptoms, do not leave your home. All hospitals and public places are closed until further notice."

For the first time, and I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner, there was an explosion. It was just sudden, right after that, sirens began blaring across the streets. The lights started flickering, the electronics were flashing on and off. Then, there was complete silence. No sirens, no screaming, nothing.

In this particular situation, silence is the worst thing to happen. It's just that you keep thinking of what's going to happen to you.

Then all of a sudden, I heard the door slam open, although it was locked. Max turned around and pointed his laser rifle at whoever or whatever it was. "Hey Max, calm the fuck down!" I heard what seemed to be Lucas's voice shout.

Lucas rushed inside, along with his other friends, which had all gone missing. Bloodrayne had her makeup all messed up, her eyeliner eats across her face, Frisk looked rather normal compared to everyone else, "Hey Liam," he said, putting his rifle down. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Bloodrayne was right behind him, fixing her long, dark red hair. "Wait... where's Nick?" She asked, looking around.

There was a quick moment of silence, Lucas crossing his arms. "Good question."

"Hey, dumbasses!" I heard Nick screaming from the door. "Ben and I are still outside!"

Lucas managed to get the door open, signalling Nick and Ben to get inside. Blood was splattered all over their faces, their shirts were torn, with cuts and scars all over their bodies.

"Happy birthday," Lucas reminded me. Being all caught up in trying to survive this nightmare, I forgot it was my birthday.

Nothing really special telly happens on my birthdays. I've never really thought of it as special. To me, it just means that I'm closer to death's door.

So I began to look around the room to block the door with, and almost immediately, I saw an old desk no one used. It was just piling up dust in the corner, so we put it to use.

After all of that, everyone sat down at the dinner table, I was making dinner, while everyone else was waiting. I basically just microwaved some canned beans and called it a day.

Now we wait for help.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat near the campfire with my friends, telling stories to each other, while the residents were fast asleep. Although it's the middle of the zombie apocalypse, we want to preserve the simplicity of life back before the outbreak.

The night was brisk and cold, as usual. 

It was a rather cold winter night, watching the stars as we could do anything we wanted. It was fun to do so, walk around the area care-free. But we realized it was beginning to get late, so we packed up and left to our cabins.

-

-

-

"Hey, Liam!" I heard Caden shout from the door. "There's someone outside the gates!"

I stand up from the bed, putting my clothes on. "What? Are they infected in any way?" I shout, running my hand through my hair.

"Wait..." there was a small pause. "Nope! No signs of infection!"

"Okay, open the gates!" I walked through the town to the gates, with my shotgun holstered. I heard the thick gates open; the metal scraping against the concrete.

"Okay, watch out for any runners!" Lucas yelled.

I saw the civilian sprint inside the city, he had chocolate brown skin, curly jet black hair, a perfectly defined jaw, and blood red eyes.

"Welcome to the colony. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Lincoln. My name is Lincoln." He muttered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lincoln and I started walking to an empty cabin.

"I remember it like if it was yesterday." He said.

"What do you mean by 'it?'" I asked.

"You know, the outbreak? The last thing I remember was being bitten, and then just today, I wake up surrounded by these... THINGS." He looked down, his body shaking. "What day is it?"

"... It's February 17, 2018. The question is how you are still human, yet you were bitten?"

Shaun came up to us, "I think I know how. Where is the bite, Lincoln?"

Lincoln pulled the collar of his shirt, revealing the bite.

"I remember doing some research before the outbreak, from what I know, usually, after six months to a year, the mind and body are able to take back, and that's why you're still... human, and after said time, the human host is rendered immune to the virus." Shaun put his hands in his pockets. "Every single hybrid has contracted the virus; the virus, for the hybrids, is how they are able to survive."

Lincoln had this kind of confused face like he didn't understand. "Interesting, can you explain more?"

"I talk more about this in my biology class, which the current unit is about magic and talks similar to that."

I intervene in the conversation. "By the way, Lincoln, welcome to the Kelowna Colony. Your cabin is over there." I pointed to the old wooden cabin, I look at my analog watch. "Well, it's almost nine AM, I've got to go to my classes."

"What's the first period?" Lincoln asked, walking with Caden and me.

"Oh, we have biology first period," I replied.

"Great."

As we came into the classroom, Mr. Smith was getting into his desk, opening his laptop. To be honest, I don't know if I should call him by his first name, Shaun, or Mr. Smith.

I heard the bell ring, the fifty or so students shuffling in. "Welcome students! I hope you did your homework, settle in because we're learning about... Zombies." Mr. Smith said.

"Ugh, why do we need to learn about this?" James shouted, his tone of voice sounding sleepy.

"Well, James, we need to learn about this -- oh, I forgot! We have a new student! His name is Lincoln, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?"

Lincoln stands up from his desk, sweat dripping from his forehead. He walks up to the class, his body shaking. "Uh, hi. I'm Lincoln..."

"The reason why we're learning about the Hybrid Virus is that we just recently found out that Lincoln is immune to the virus."

Bloodrayne raised her hand up. "How is that possible?" She asked.

"Well, it's simple; usually, after a year of the human host being infected, the mind and body are able to take back. The host doesn't remember anything during their zombie phase. And yes, I'm calling it a phase. Oh, Lincoln, you can sit down now."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," Lincoln says, walking back to his desk.

"Okay, back on the lesson. The hybrid virus is essential to a Hybrid's survival, but when the virus comes in contact with a human host, the virus starts to shut down the host's internal organs, like the heart and lungs," he began to draw a brain diagram on the old chalkboard. "And when the brain succumbs to the virus, it takes over the body."

Frisk raised her hand. "How did the outbreak begin?"

"Oh, from data from the Vernon Hybrid Colony, the outbreak began because one of the locked up zombies got out of their cages, and spread the virus to a nearby person. And now we're living with the consequences."

I was jotting notes down on my notepad, with the occasional notification on my phone.

"So, any other questions?" There was a moment of silence, while I wrote the last notes. "Okay, good. You're free, and Liam, can I speak to you after class?"

"Oh shit, you're in trouble," Caden mumbled from his desk.

The bell rang for the next period, which was History, I walked over to Mr. Smith's desk. "What is it, Shaun?" I asked.

Max walks up to me and Shaun, his hands in his pockets. Max looked like a stereotypical nerd, with the curly hair, glasses, and freckles. "I'm sending you, Shaun, Caden, and that new guy, Lincoln on a mission. We're running low on medical supplies. Kelowna General Hospital is where you have to go."

"Great. Just fucking great." I hear Shaun say under his breath.

"Gear up soldiers, it's wild out there today." A guard says to us. "Here, I'll unlock the armoury for you."

Caden, Lincoln, Shaun and I walk to the armoury, our guns were drawn. The guard unlocked the armoury and saluted us as we walked in.

"Okay, I'll grab the assault rifle, Shaun, you get your shotgun, Caden, you grab your hunting rifle, and Lincoln, choose your weapon," I said.

"I choose the Baseball Bat." Lincoln finally muttered under his breath, grabbing the metal bat.

"And you thought I was in trouble," I whispered in Caden's ear.

I checked my phone to see something, but what I saw was relieving.

3 Missed Calls. 

I opened my phone to see who it was.

Home.

Oh my god.

"Come on, no time for emotions!" Shaun shouted as he ran out of the room.

I heard the gate slowly opening, the gears grinding against the chains. I hate the ungodly sound of those damn gates.

I sprinted out the doors, holding my assault rifle. "Come on, guys!" I yelled, loading up my rifle.

As the gates slammed close, I heard the zombies screaming in a high pitched tone. 

Fuck this shit. 

Lincoln held his metal baseball bat high in the air, his hands shaking violently. Shaun looked down the sights of his hunting shotgun, Caden loaded the ammo into his hunting rifle, before throwing a frag grenade at the runners. The grenade exploded, splattering the zombie's blood everywhere. They were charging at all of us like animals chasing their prey.

"Caden, another frag!" Shaun screamed, Caden relentlessly threw another grenade. Lincoln bashed into a runner's skull, the zombie screaming in a high pitch. One by one all of those things died.

"Okay, time to move on," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I called back, not expecting a reply, at all.

"Hello?" I heard a rather familiar voice, it sounded like my mother.

"Mom..?" I held my phone in shock. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Don't worry about me, son. I'm alright," she had assured me, her voice calm and soft.

"I'll be right there."

We had already found a car not too far from the colony, it had a full tank of gas, and was in near perfect condition, too.

-

-

-

Shaun was messing around with the radio, and he saw a signal from Seattle. He tuned in to see something so horrifying.

"This message is broadcasted at the request of the Seattle police department," the robotic voice said. "There has been an outbreak of the Hybrid Virus in the King County. If you are indoors, board up your windows and doors, and seal cracks with tape or damp towels. If you are outside, find a shelter immediately. There is a shelter-in-place for the entire state of Washington."

"Hey, remember that penpal you always emailed?" Caden asked. "He moved to Seattle, right?"

"Oh, I forgot!"

Nate. He was the one I truly loved. Not Caden, not anyone else. He was the love of my life, and he left too soon. I really hope he's alright.

I went to the earliest email he sent, scrolling through each one, until I found one he sent on July 4th, 2017.

To: liam.singh@gmail.com

From: yourregularperson@gmail.com

Subject: I love you.

Liam, there's been an outbreak in Canada! You probably know, but I'm living in Seattle now. I'll be checking the quarantine zones around to find you.

Love, Babe.

To: liam.singh@gmail.com

From: yourregularperson@gmail.com

Subject: Please, Respond.

Liam. Please. I don't want you to die.

Babe.

To: liam.singh@gmail.com

From: yourregularperson@gmail.com

Subject: Another Outbreak.

Liam, listen to me. There's been an outbreak in Seattle. Don't worry, I moved to Portland. I know you always wanted to go there... That's why I convinced my parents to move there. I know you're dead. If you aren't... I love you. So much.

Nate.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Liam, something wrong?" Caden nudged my shoulder.

"N-no... It's alright," I put my phone away, looking at him.

"Come on, tell me what you saw," he abruptly took the phone from my hands and unlocked it. He looked through the emails for about a minute and stopped. "Well then."

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Oh, here," He threw the phone at me, hitting my face.

"Headshot!"

"Oh, how fucking dare you!"

"Hey, no fighting in the car!" Shaun yelled, abruptly turning the car around.

"Okay, fine... Sorry," I mumbled, taking my phone. I kind of wanted to reply, but I felt like I just shouldn't.

Lincoln was giving me this death glare each time I looked at Caden. He was cute, yet intimidating.

It was rather a calm day, clouds were covering the boiling sun, making it rather cold. Cold as I mean 35 degrees Celsius. From what I know, there are two types of weather in the post-apocalypse: freezing-as-fuck cold, and skin-burning hot.

As we arrived at the college, we saw that the streets were almost clean, it was a cloudy day, yet it was like a heatwave.

"Wait..." Caden looked up at the sky. "Is that... Snow?"

"The hell? It's like 40 degrees!" I said. "How is this happening?"

"Holy shit."

"Skulls!" I heard Lincoln shout. Gunfire was going left and right, 4 against 20. The skulls were basically a militia organization made in the aftermath of the pandemic. A real threat to the future of Canada

"Caden!" I pointed to a small group of Skulls. "Frag over there!"

Caden threw another frag at the group, mutilated organs and other body parts flying through the air. One by one, each of them fell to the ground. All of us slowly crept inside, looking at the corpses of them, scavenging for ammo and guns from them. I swear, we looked like those cheesy ass Call Of Duty game bosses or some shit. 

As we all scanned the lobby for resources, we went into the elevator. Caden had found the old key to our apartment, number 219. The elevator was rather dark and cold, but at least it was still functional. My guess is that the dams are still working. Hooray BC. As we arrived on the highest floor, I could hear inhuman groaning from the inside of the boarded apartments. God, I feel so sorry for those poor people. It's just like what Max said: "There are three people in the apocalypse: The ones who have turned, the ones who are insane, and us. The survivors."

The door was right in front of us. The door to find out what happened to my parents. Are they still alive? The answers lie in front of this door.


	4. Chapter 4

I open the door, to see Mom writing on her desk; dark bags formed under her eyes, to be honest, she looked like a druggie. But it was nice to see her again. "Mom?" I said, grabbing her attention.

"Liam!" She gasped, running over to me and giving me a huge hug. "Son... I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too, Mom," I said, tears falling down my face.

"How's the colony going?" She asked, sitting back down on her desk.

"Oh, it's doing alright," I sighed, going upstairs.

I looked inside my room, to see Nate's old shirt on my bed. Power was still available, my computer still on, opened to my Gmail. I guess mom was here.

I went to go write an email to Nate, putting my favourite song on.

To: yourregularperson@gmail.com

From: liam.singh@gmail.com

I love you.

I am still alive.

Love, Liam.

I still loved him, I felt so guilty still dating Caden. I knew that Caden truly loved me, but I loved Nate more. I kept this suppressed love in the back of my mind for since long, when I saw the countless emails from him, all of my memories came flooding back.

About a few minutes later, Nate replied to my email.

To: liam.singh@gmail.com 

From: yourregularperson@gmail.com

I love you too.

I am going to find you and rescue you.

Babe.

"Hey, Liam... What's up?" Caden asked. I panicked, closing the browser.

"Nothing..." I said.

"Come on, what were you looking at?" He opened up the browser and searched through my emails. "Well, I guess you and Nate had a thing," he finally said, after looking through for about 20 minutes. "What does he mean by 'rescuing you'?"

"I don't know. Remember when the U.S military came and tried to kill us all?" I asked.

"Oh, the tragedy of September 15th? Yeah, I remember that day." Caden replied, looking up from the computer.

"I think he's joining the military to try to find us."

"Damn, you better tell him about it!" Caden shouted.

I wrote a new email to Nate:

To: yourregularperson@gmail.com

From: liam.singh@gmail.com

Nate, listen to me.

The military wants to leave no survivors. You'll have to listen to me, when they arrive at the wherever the hell they go first, kill them, and find us.

Remember the Orchard Park Mall? That's where we settled. Currently, there are 25 700 settlers here. 

Keep going, soldier. I love you. No matter what.

Liam.

I heard my mom say something, but it was muffled by the walls. She opened the door, running to the radio. "There's something important on the radio." She said.

We all shuffle into the living room and listen to the radio.

"Hello, Liam Singh. I am the leader of the skulls. If you are listening to this, I have taken Lucas Singh, Nicholas Miller, and Frisk Dreemurr hostage. If you do not follow my rules, I will release an airborne virus. You know which one. Look around you. What do you think would happen if the very virus that destroyed the country was in the air? Not good, am I right?" There was a moment of silence. "If you do want to save them, hurry up. You do not have much time. If you want to know where our base is, here's a clue: University." The radio cut to static.

"What the... Hell?" I heard Lincoln say in shock.

"Okay, they said 'University.' so that means that they have a base either in Okanagan College or the UBCO," Shaun mentioned.

"I think they would be in UBCO because they said University, not College," Caden said, putting his hands in my pockets, slouching on the wall.

"I agree with Caden," I mumbled. "But where? Where in the university?" He looked at a map on the wall, marking something on it.

"We'll have to find out..."

The radio went back to its normal programming. "DJ Nicm has been kidnapped, so I, Ben Jones will replace him for the time being. Liam, if you are listening to this... Kill them all." The song Zombie by Bad Wolves came on. It was-- is my favourite song of all time. It exactly was the perfect song of the apocalypse.

"Wait... We still got to go get the supplies." Shaun mentioned, walking out the door.

"Shit!" I yelled. "I forgot!"

All of us ran out of the complex, to see a helicopter, one of ours, flying over us. "You need assistance?" I heard Max say on my radio. "We're just heading to the hospital. Come on." The helicopter lowered on the street, we all went in the helicopter.

"Hey, thanks," I mumbled, putting my gun away, looking around.

"Well, we all thought you all died. That's why we were heading to heading there. That's when we saw you all." Max said, putting away his hunting rifle. "So, why were you here?"

I glanced at mom. "That's why."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Singh." He put his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, call me Susan," she declined the handshake. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We're just heading to the hospital. We gotta get some supplies," Max replied. "Glad to have you on the team, Susan."

I saw the landing area. "We're here," Max said. "Time to do this."


	5. Chapter 5

The Kelowna General Hospital.

God, this place is terrifying.

"Come on, guns ready!" Max shouted, sending out a mini-drone to the hospital.

I heard static coming from my radio, but it eventually began clearing up the signal. There was still a little bit of static in the background but the voice was clear...

"This is James Singh. If there is anyone is out there, please, send help. I am stuck on the KGH top floor, and I am surrounded. I don't think these defences will stand any longer," I could hear the pure pain in his voice. "Someone. Please."

"Hello?" I ask into the radio. "Are you still there?" I wait patiently for a response.

"Yes, I am still here. I need assistance ASAP," he said.

"Okay, we'll be over there in about a minute," I sighed. "How many are there?"

"About 60 of them." Just great. Just fucking great.

"Okay, so Caden, Lincoln, and I will go help James, and Max, Mom and Shaun will go get the supplies," I say, running towards the door.

I climbed the ladder down to the top floor of the building, looking around for any infected. Looking at my rifle, the magazine was nearly empty. "Caden, you have any more mags?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Yeah, here," he placed an extended mag into my palm. "I'm going to use my hammer.

I threw the empty mag on the ground and reloaded my rifle. "Come on, let's kill some infected!" I said, kicking the doors open. The entire hospital smelt like a rotting corpse, and then look of it, didn't help at all. 

I saw the zombies all running in a pack like motion. I began firing, their bodies becoming riddled with bullets.

Blood was splattered across the floor and walls of the hospital. I noticed these infected were rather slower than normal. I'm guessing they used to be patients. Their skin was so thin, I could see their bones. 

"James?" I shouted, searching the rooms for him. I took the radio from my belt and called for James again. It was completely static. "James?" I began tuning the radio. "You there?"

"Look, whoever you are, get here ASAP," the static was getting more stronger. "I can't hold this door any longer."

The radio went to static.

"Come on!" I shouted, running for the end of the corridor. "No more time left!" The sound of our footsteps clanging against the floor echoed around the quiet hospital.

As I arrived at the room he was in, I saw the zombies were clawing on the doors, the door about to break.

"Caden, grenade," I took my hand out. He tossed the grenade to me, I aggressively threw the grenade, the infected exploding into a pile of organs and blood.

"James?" I said, opening the door.

"...Liam?" James stuttered, looking up at me. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, come on," I pulled him up from the dirty marble floor. "We have to get out of here--" I heard an explosion coming from outside, a door burst open. The door was knocked off its hinges, so it was on the floor, right in front of us. Outside the room was just fog from the explosion.

"Liam, we're not alone," I heard Caden mumble, his body beginning to shake.

"Hey!" I heard a voice coming from the fog, I could also see a laser coming into the room. It was being pointed at all three of us. "Are any of you infected?" The fog began to clear up, seeing a soldier in a gas mask.

"No! We are not infected!" I shouted, putting my rifle down on the ground.

I could see the soldier pick up a radio from its pocket. "Okay, send in the younger troops to the hospital. Everything's clear."

I could see a light coming from outside, coming in through the window. I could hear helicopter blades spinning, as it went by. All I could see is that it wasn't our helicopter. Could this be the United States military?

"Who are you?" Caden asked, clenching his rifle closer to him.

"I'm from the United States Army. Here to rescue you all," their voice sounded very monotone, like if they were hiding something.

"I find it hard to believe," I spat. "I know what you did! You murdered innocent people, hundreds of women and children!"

I could hear my phone ringing, which was very unexpected. I picked up the phone from my pocket. It was Nate.

I answered the call, anticipating to hear his voice again. "Liam?" I heard his soft, deep voice say. "Are you there?"

"Yeah!" I shouted, feeling my beard. "I may look a little different though."

"So, where are you right now?" His cheery voice questioned.

"At the hospital, being held hostage, nothing much," I sarcastically mumbled.

"Oh, by who?"

"The U.S military."

"About the email earlier: is that true? That they killed all of those people?" He sounded confused like he thought they never did that.

"Yeah, it's true. We called it 'The Tragedy of September 15'," I began to remember the gunfire again, seeing the twisted faces of all those poor people. "Also, I have one question: where exactly are you?"

"On my way to Kelowna from Seattle. I'm guessing you know about the outbreak there," his voice began to calm down, like if he was concerned about something. "The situation over here is very dangerous, Liam. It could escalate to a pandemic if we don't take protective action; most civilians have been evacuated, but not all," I could hear him shiver in his breath. "Those fucking things are fast."

"Nate, don't forget... I love you, no matter what," I assured him, in a soft voice.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

I put the phone down, placing it back in my pocket. I began to look at the soldier, holstering my rifle. "About Seattle, has it been contained?"

"We're still doing our best to contain the outbreak there. It's nothing too serious," the soldier responded, putting away their rifle.

"Well, I just hope the infection doesn't spread anywhere else," James mumbled, sitting down on the nearest chair.

I began to hear something on the radio Caden was carrying. "Hey! We're done getting all the supplies, get back to the chopper!" I heard Max say into the radio.

"Come on," Lincoln whispered." We have to get back to the colony."

As we began to move back to the helicopter, the soldier began to go with us. "Where are you going?" They yelled, taking out their rifle.

"Back home, what do you expect?" Caden said. "We have room for one more."

"The helicopters leaving in 5 minutes!" Lincoln reassured us, running out the door.

As we left the shithole people called the hospital, I could see a helicopter, but it wasn't ours. Odd.

I could see the helicopter's blades begin to spin, the wind circulating around it. The air was hard to go through, Caden even being pushed to the ground by it.

"Come on!" Max shouted from the chopper. "We don't have time to wait!"

We all jumped in the helicopter, it began to slowly fly up in the sky, I could see smaller explosions coming from both inside and outside the hospital.

Skulls were surrounding the hospital shooting at the military, gunfire went back and forth, explosions ruining the streets. "I'm glad we left when we did," Caden said, crossing his arms.

"Oh well." I looked up at my phone, seeing a text message from Nate.

Nate: Hey Liam.

Liam: Hey.

Nate: I'm surprised you actually survived this long... Tell me your secrets, Liam!

Liam: Step one: stay away from populated areas, more people means more zombies.

Step two: if necessary, gather supplies in groups, especially in populated cities.

Step three: set up camp in a good spot. Bonus points if it's a quarantine zone.

Step four: always stay clean!

And that's how to survive a zombie apocalypse! (Well, actually any type of apocalypse but whatever :p)

Nate: interesting . . .

Liam: yee

Nate: btw, I'm not too far from Kelowna. I'll be there in about an hour.

Liam: I may or may not be having a mini panic attack right now--

Nate: same here xd

Liam: I wanted to see you for such a long time, it feels weird to actually think that you're just an hour away. 

Nate: I know, right? It feels like forever since I last saw you, Liam. I just can't stop thinking about you.

Liam: I know, I'm really anxious to see you again since a year can change a person a lot. 

Nate: Yeah, since because before I saw the emails, I genuinely thought you... died. For all that time, I've been telling myself lies. But now, it feels like my life has been turned around. 

Liam: Well, I'll see you soon. I love you.

Nate: I love you too.

I put my phone back in my pocket to see everyone looking at me. "Welcome back to reality," Caden said, giving me a soft smile.

"I'm detecting another helicopter going our way," Max shouted, pointing at the radar in front of him. "Its right behind us."

"Oh, shit," was all I could mumble back. I began to look outside, seeing the ruins of what used to be hotels, shopping centers, even homes.

All I know is that we were the lucky ones. Everything was calm, except the roaring blades of the helicopter above my head. I could see hundreds, maybe even thousands of people walking the streets mindlessly, and I could see that they were human. But their clothes were ripped up and torn apart. I could see that Shaun's theory was correct.

Within all of the piles of dead bodies and other people, I couldn't see much, if any zombies anywhere. "Max, we can walk from here. I don't see any infected," I pointed at the streets. "All human."

"We can't hold that many people!" Max shouted, looking into my eyes. "We can barely hold the people inside the damn colony!"

"We can just set up some bases near the colony, eventually, we can take back the region!" Caden excitedly said. "I mean, Shaun said that the virus would die out within a year, right?"

"Yeah, but that's like thousands of people!" Max insisted.

"Just land the fucking helicopter!" I shouted at the pilot.

I could feel the helicopter come to a halt, landing at the nearest building. Seeing all of the people jumping in excitement, waving their hands around, was so uplifting to me. It was so hopeful to see so many people just being happy, being themselves.

Within all of those people, I could still see some infected. If I had remembered, sometimes, the virus doesn't die, it instead, resonates in a host. That's what I remember from the countless lessons on diseases or stuff.

The door to the downstairs of the building was right in front of me, being boarded up for some reason. It gave it some sort of odd feeling, like if I shouldn't go in, but most buildings have that oddness.

Still, I took Caden's hammer and took out the nails and opened the door, looking for any traps or mines. Caden, Max, Lincoln, and Susan came with me. Looking inside the hallways of the building, which I assumed used to be apartments. I could hear pounding on the doors, people yelling for help. As we checked each apartment, there were multiple families we all had encountered. The smell of rotting and mouldy food was all I could smell. 

When we got to the ground floor, about 50 different people, mostly children, were following us. I could hear the infected's screeches and groans from inside the office of the building. 

I told the kids to hide, as I unlocked the doors to the complex. Noticing a baseball bat down in the floor beside me, I took it, clenching my hands.

I kicked open the doors, hitting a zombie and killing it. This had alarmed all of the infected within the entire block, which was few and far between.

It wasn't too much of a hassle, because there was maybe about two zombies left. I bashed their heads, killing both of them. 

After killing the zombies, I gave them a speech about the Skulls. Still, despite having the entire city on our side, the Skulls imposed a greater threat.

After the speech ended, I went into the helicopter and back inside the colony.

As I left the helicopter, I could see there were no civilians around. Guess it's lockdown time. 

While going into my room, I could feel the humid air inside the cabin, the fire crackling, as the radio was playing. I leaped on the bed, curling up in the sheets and blankets. 

The next morning, I heard a faint voice. "Liam?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Liam..." I could hear a familiar voice in my ear. His soft deep voice kept going around my mind, but the scent. It smelt so familiar: the axe deodorant, the scent of sweat, smelt so damn familiar. The feel of his muscular arms around my waist, it just felt so heavenly.

"Nate?" I had managed to blurt out. My brain was basically functioning at 3%, so I couldn't think clearly, at all.

"Liam," I could feel his hot breath on my neck, circulating around my body. "I love you so fucking much..." Nate rested his head on my shoulder, his arms still locked onto my waist.

I slowly lifted my head, turning over to look at him. He had this golden tan, soft, curly yellow hair, a rounded face, broad shoulders, and a muscular chest.

Nate began to lean closer, his hand resting on my face. Next thing I know, our lips were pressed against one another's. I almost forgot how heavenly it felt to be kissing him.

After that, he rolled over onto his back, looking at the ceiling. "You know, Liam?" He said, turning his head back at me. "I've been waiting for so long to see you, and every day, I keep thinking you were either dead or a zombie, and now... I can finally see you again."

"I know how you feel, Nate," I replied, looking back at him. "I've been waiting for so long to get in touch with you. I've kept dreaming about seeing your beautiful face, and now, we're here," I grabbed his hand softly, inching closer.

"So, remember that night before I left?" He asked, putting his hand on my chest.

"Yeah, I would never forget it," I replied, placing my hand over his.

"Liam, I'm getting really hungry, can you show me the way, oh dear leader?"

"Oh my god, don't ever call me that again," I said, getting up from the bed.

"Okay, jeez fine," as he had gotten up from the bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head in my shoulder.

"Come on, Nate. I gotta get dressed."

"But I like seeing you naked..." he whined, letting go of me.

I slipped on a shirt and shorts with shoes and called it a day. A basic outfit, sure, but I didn't want to do anything.

Everything else was rather chill, no attacks, absolutely nothing. I mean, so many things happened yesterday, I didn't want to deal with anything. I needed to calm down, stress levels are above the roof, I really didn't care what happened today. I was so damn tired, I had to drag myself out of bed.

"Hey hey hey, Liam!" I heard Bloodrayne shout, holding her hand out for a high-five.

"Yo Bloodz, what's up?" I said, doing our signature handshake; a high-five, fist bump, and hug.

"Nothin' much, what 'bout you dude?" She began to walk with us.

"Hey Bloodrayne, long time no see." Nate finally managed to blurt out.

"Holy shit, I heard the rumours you were here, but to actually see you? So fucking cool!" She gave him a high-five, still walking with us to the cafeteria. "So, how have you been?"

"Meh, nothing much," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, want to get breakfast?" I said, putting my arm on Nate's shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

While we were talking to the cafeteria, once known as the food court. I could obviously see that there were cracks on the marble walls, as usual, there were papers scattered across the floors, and the chairs and recliners were still all pushed against the wall.

It was a Thursday morning, so it wasn't that busy, just the occasional person carrying either a laundry basket or a breakfast tray.

I wasn't really carrying anything, neither was anyone. 

As we all walked inside the cafeteria, we saw civilians crowded at the tables, eating breakfast, laughing and talking. Each time I see these people just being who they are is hopeful. It calms me down, it gives me hope that there's a future in this new world.

While we got our breakfast, which was some bacon, hash browns and pancakes, we sat down at a table near the window. 

"Hey, Max!" I heard Bloodrayne say out loud, her mentor, Maxine walking up to the table with her girlfriend, Chloe. Maxine had short brown hair, an anime looking face, and she always wore this hipster outfit. Alongside, Chloe was the opposite of her; having this emo punk rock look scoring tattoos on her arms.

"Hey Bloodrayne," Maxine said, waving her hand. "So, have you heard about the kidnappings?"

"Heard? I saw it fucking happen," Bloodrayne sulked, letting go of her fork. "I was just talking with Lucas, Nick, and Ben, then I suddenly saw some people behind all three of them, drugging and taking them to the UBCO." I could see tears forming in her eyes, her hair covering her entire face.

"Why didn't they take you?" Nate brought up, stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Yeah, good question. They had those three, but not you?" Chloe added.

"All I could remember before passing out was them say this: 'At least we have the backup'." Bloodrayne flipped her hair back, beginning to eat her food again.

"'Backup', huh?" Maxine replied. "I think it's beginning to make sense now. A lot of people knew about your power, and I believe that if they made a mistake, you could be there to fix it. As you know, turning back time." 

"Hey guys," I heard Lincoln mumble, walking up to the table and sitting down. "What are we all talking about?"

"About you, Lincoln." Maxine pointed at him. "You could be the solution to find a vaccine, maybe a cure. I mean, you are immune to the virus, right?" She brought up.

"So is everyone outside these colony walls," I said, remembering the thousands of people outside. "There's barely any zombie threat anymore, or at least here. Who knows? Maybe there's millions of infected in like Toronto or something."

"That's a good point," Nate said, pointing at me. "And don't forget about the outbreak in Seattle."

Chloe, Maxine, and Bloodrayne both spat their water in shock. "Holy shit, what?" They shouted all at the same time.

"Outbreak? In fucking Seattle?" Chloe said, aggressively slamming her cup down. 

"Its true. I was actually in the city when it happened. I was about to cross the wall with my squad when I was sent word about it. It's actually terrifying; a city that you were raised in, now torn to shreds." He sighed, placing his fork down. "What was it like when the first outbreak occoured?" 

Everyone began to look at him, Bloodrayne even shaking a small bit. It was silent for a moment, almost all of the voices around us drowned out. 

"It was horrifying." Maxine mumbled, breaking the absolute silence. "We were just on vacation, wanting to get away from Oregon."

"Max and I were leaving the mall as I saw people panicking; hearing gunfire." Chloe added.

"I was at home, with Max, James, and Caden. The alert ready tones came on, and it went completely downhill soon after," I said, shivering softly.

"Me and the rest of the missing group were trying to get to Lucas' house, in the middle of the outbreak. I can't really explain how it felt to you all, but the only thing that I know is that it was absolutely terrifying," Bloodrayne commented. 

"Oh my god," Nate whispered. "So many different stories, but the exact same goal."

"To survive." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, it's true. I actually have no idea what had happened. I assume some infected got over the walls or some shit," Nate said, finishing his breakfast.

"Well, we still gotta rescue Lucas, Nick, and Frisk from the skulls, right?" Bloodrayne brought up, resting her head on her hand. "I mean, who knows how much time we have?"

"Good idea," I replied, looking at Bloodrayne. "Anyone going to help with this?"

Chloe raised her hand. "Max and I will go with you."

"I'm definitely going," Nate added.

"Mind if I go with Y'all?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great, you sure know how to fight," I said, bringing up yesterday.

"A new mission, huh?" Max asked. "I'm going with you all, just gonna say that." He pushed someone towards the table. "Also, this one's been looking for Maxine Caufield or something like that."

"Noah!" Maxine jumped up from the table, hugging Noah.

"Hey, cousin Max," he smiled.

"I guess Noah's going also...?" Nate questioned.

"I guess so," I said. 

"What's the mission, Nate?" Noah wondered.

"Rescuing three kidnapped civilians. We may encounter infected on the way, but we don't know for sure. Want to go with us?" Bloodrayne asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, sure," Noah said, putting his backpack on the table. "We got everything we need?"

"Not yet, we still need supplies," I said, standing up from the table. "Well, its best if we get ready, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we don't want to go in unprepared," Chloe commented. "Trust me, I know."

"Okay, come on!" I shouted, walking towards the armoury, which used to be the Hot Topic.

* * *

As we loaded all the gear into the jeep, Shaun jumped into the driver's seat, inserting the key in the ignition. "I call shotgun!" Bloodrayne shouted, hopping in the passenger seat.

"Okay, can we just notice that Bloodrayne and Shaun are the only hetero couple?" Nate said. "Like, what?"

"Definitely noticed," Shaun replied, putting on his sunglasses.

"So?" Bloodrayne asked. "It just adds diversity, right?"

"And there's Lincoln, the lonely whatever the fuck his sexuality is," I added.

"Its asexual, thank you very much," Lincoln commented. 

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Chloe shouted, hopping into the jeep. "Come on, Max!"

As we left for the UBCO, I waved goodbye to everyone. I heard the gates open once again, hearing the screeching sound of metal against concrete. Trust me, it isn't a pretty sound.

"You know, I feel like there should be some dramatic monologue or something like that," Nate said, breaking the silence.

I pointed at him like a cheesy game host would. "Yes, totally," I thought for a moment, wondering what would be good. "Everything that we've done has brought us to this very moment. We are all completely different people and yet we are here, ready to fight for the entire world. What the apocalypse has told me is that whatever you are, wherever you came from, who you love, doesn't matter. What matters is your determination," I said with power.

"Well holy shit. I was thinking of my own monologue, then you come here already knowing what to say," Nate replied. "But seriously, you're a master of words."

"Yeah, I definitely agree. That was an amazing speech," Maxine added.

"Mind if I add my own dramatic monologue?" Bloodrayne asked.

"Go for it, Blood!" I excitedly shouted.

"Okay," she cleared her throat. "This year has been a troubled one, we've lost a lot of people to the world and a country has been destroyed, but we're still standing. Everyone has changed, for better or the worse. Yet, we're still breathing. We survived so much and we are still perceiving through the challenges that are thrown at us. We can't stop now, the future of humanity is at stake." She said gracefully.

The Jeep zoomed throughout the city, nearly running into cars and driving through bodies like speedbumps. Eventually, the Jeep slowed down and came to a stop near the UBCO.

"Well, I guess we're here." Shaun got out of the car, loading a magazine in his Desert Eagle. "Come on, we're moving on foot from here."

There was thick smoke all around us, making it rather hard to see. The entire place stenched of a rotting corpse. Well, it kind of does make sense, there were bodies everywhere, infected and human.

I looked around the area, taking out my .357 Revolver. I could see figures coming towards us, with their weapons in their hands. The wind howled as we began to approach the bridge that leads to the base. I could hear a fire cackling that blended in with the scent of rotting corpses.

The tension began to build up, our feet treading through the water. "This place is fucking creepy," Nate said, walking faster.

"Yeah, no shit." Bloodrayne's hands began to heat up, fire forming in her palms. "Let's do this, bitches!" She started sprinting, her hair flying in the strong breeze.

As all of us ran together, there were other figures sprinting towards us. "Infected!" Shaun screamed, aiming his pistol and shooting. Soon after, the fog began to fade and runners were everywhere.

While Shaun unloaded his magazine into the runners, Caden threw multiple grenades at the infected, Bloodrayne was throwing fireball after fireball, and I was swinging my baseball bat at them.

As all of the runners died, we began to move on, jogging across the bridge. "Watch out!" Nate shouted, pushing me over. A quick time down started, and soon after, a grenade exploded. "Damn, I could've lost you there. You better be fucking careful out here."

"Yeah, thanks." I brushed off the dirt from my bday and kept moving. Our pace slowly began to rise, like a crescendo or a raising tempo.

As ass of us got to the main building, our pace began to slow. "Well, well, well..." A low and gritty voice said. They were wearing a light grey sweater and jeans. I knew this was Alexis, the leader of the Skulls. "You're finally here. I was waiting for so long," they took something from their pocket, as they smiled. "Time's almost up, Liam." In their hands was the airborne virus strain. They began to reach for their back, and then suddenly took out a revolver and fired at James.

"James!"


	9. Chapter 9

James fell to his knees in defeat, the wound bleeding from his shoulder. All of us ran over to him, applying pressure to the wound. "Liam...?" He mumbled, coughing violently.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He looked up at my face and sighed. "I'm sorry I let you down, son." James closed his eyes and took his last breath, his entire body slumping over.

This is it. I thought to myself. You did this. It's your fault that what the closest thing you had to a father is dead. He's now gone, and because of you. I fell to my knees, tears falling from my face. He was the closest thing I had to a father, now I'm here, looking at his corpse. I slowly rose from the ground, letting go of James' body. Taking the USP Match from my pocket, I aimed it at Alexis' head. "Your time's almost up," I spat. "You're going to die for that, motherfucker!"

*Bloodrayne's POV*

"Liam, no!" I screamed, running towards Alexis. He was losing grip on the capsule, and it fell out of his hands. It felt like everything was in slow motion as I tried to grasp the bottle that contained the airborne virus.

The glass shattered. Oh shit, I'm in so much fucking trouble.

I took a deep inhale, attempting to hold my breath. As I tried to stand up, Alexis looked down at me, kicking me over. "Pathetic." Alexis spat.

I kept trying to hold my breath, but then I couldn't take it. I took the slightest breath. I'm going to regret this. I just know it.

I held out my hand to rewind time, but a sharp pain went through my head. I quickly let down my hand, falling to the ground in defeat.

Alexis fell to one knee, coughing violently. "You made a mistake, Liam." He collapsed on the ground, shaking.

I got back up, finally able to rewind...

***

As I lowered my hand, I collapsed to the ground, coughing. I rose back up from the ground, taking out my pocket knife. "Hey Alexis," I said, smiling softly. "Time's up." I dug the knife inside Alexis' neck, watching as the blood flow like a waterfall.

Alexis fell down to the ground, trying to take the capsule out. I snatched it from his hands, safely putting it in my bag. "You've made a grave mistake, Bloodrayne," he said, as I backed away. When he had finally died, I fell to my knees in defeat. I'm infected.

"Bloodrayne!" Shaun yelled, running over to me. "Come on, get up." He kept trying to move me, but I kept resisting. "What's up with you?"

"Shaun!" I screamed, curling up in a ball. "Don't you see? I'm infected. This is my last stop." I felt the tears softly rolling down my cheeks. "Go ahead, kill me."

I watched in horror as Shaun pointed the gun at me, his hand shaking. He began to look away, placing his hand on the trigger. "I -- I can't." He dropped the gun on the ground, looking back at me. "I can't. I love you."

"I love you too, but..." I was cut off by Liam's shouting.

"Skulls!" He yelled, taking out his rifle. "Get ready, Y'all!"

I looked over to the building, watching as the group of skulls slowly walked out of the building, with their guns drawn. One of them took off their masks and aimed the gun at me. "You," he said, looking down the sights of his pistol. "I know you did it, Bloodrayne."

"How do you know my name?" I screamed. "How?"

"Kill her, she's a threat to the skulls." Before I could even do anything, I felt a bullet in between my eyes.

*Liam's POV*

"No!" Shaun screamed, picking her up. "Please don't go, Blood."

"It's too late, Shaun. She's dead," I said, patting his shoulder. 

"You motherfucker." He picked up his gun and began firing at the skulls. 

"You don't know what's real." She said, rising from the ground. "Death is an illusion. " The fire went around her body, her eyes glowing bright red. "I will avenge all of those that I've lost." She suddenly went up in the air, the fire becoming bigger. "Liam?" Her voice became amplified. "Let's do this. I think you'd need to get on the higher ground, just in case." 

"Why?" Caden asked. 

"Oh, you'll see." She screamed like a demon, the low and high pitches connecting to sound like a demonic screech. She held out her arms as an entire horde of infected passed by us, going directly at the skulls. In the distance, I heard what sounded like nails on a chalkboard, with intense growling in between. 

"She's in control of the infected." Max sighed in awe.

"Yeah, no shit." Nate threw a grenade off of his vest. "I think it's safe to go because I am not staying on this fucking jeep."

"Okay, let's go!" I shouted.

As the skulls were being mowed down by the infected, we all jumped off the jeep, blending in with the horde. "They're not noticing us," Caden whispered.

"We know," everyone said at the same time.

Bloodrayne had started throwing explosive fireballs at the building, the windows around shattering and falling onto the skulls. 

"Fuck yeah!" We all cheered, sprinting towards the building.

As we had all ran inside the old UBCO, all of us were panting. "Either the infected are as fast as Usain Bolt, or we are fucking slow." Nate sighed.

"I think it's both," Max said.

"At least we got in without being eaten by zombies." Nate holstered his rifle, it resting on his shoulder. 

"Okay," Bloodrayne flew in with her arms out, floating down back on the ground. "Everybody, search the place. We gotta find the group."


	10. Chapter 10

James fell to his knees in defeat, the wound bleeding from his shoulder. All of us ran over to him, applying pressure to the wound. "Liam...?" He mumbled, coughing violently.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He looked up at my face and sighed. "I'm sorry I let you down, son." James closed his eyes and took his last breath, his entire body slumping over.

This is it. I thought to myself. You did this. It's your fault that what the closest thing you had to a father is dead. He's now gone, and because of you. I fell to my knees, tears falling from my face. He was the closest thing I had to a father, now I'm here, looking at his corpse. I slowly rose from the ground, letting go of James' body. Taking the USP Match from my pocket, I aimed it at Alexis' head. "Your time's almost up," I spat. "You're going to die for that, motherfucker!"

*Bloodrayne's POV*

"Liam, no!" I screamed, running towards Alexis. He was losing grip on the capsule, and it fell out of his hands. It felt like everything was in slow motion as I tried to grasp the bottle that contained the airborne virus.

The glass shattered. Oh shit, I'm in so much fucking trouble.

I took a deep inhale, attempting to hold my breath. As I tried to stand up, Alexis looked down at me, kicking me over. "Pathetic." Alexis spat.

I kept trying to hold my breath, but then I couldn't take it. I took the slightest breath. I'm going to regret this. I just know it.

I held out my hand to rewind time, but a sharp pain went through my head. I quickly let down my hand, falling to the ground in defeat.

Alexis fell to one knee, coughing violently. "You made a mistake, Liam." He collapsed on the ground, shaking.

I got back up, finally able to rewind...

***

As I lowered my hand, I collapsed to the ground, coughing. I rose back up from the ground, taking out my pocket knife. "Hey Alexis," I said, smiling softly. "Time's up." I dug the knife inside Alexis' neck, watching as the blood flow like a waterfall.

Alexis fell down to the ground, trying to take the capsule out. I snatched it from his hands, safely putting it in my bag. "You've made a grave mistake, Bloodrayne," he said, as I backed away. When he had finally died, I fell to my knees in defeat. I'm infected.

"Bloodrayne!" Shaun yelled, running over to me. "Come on, get up." He kept trying to move me, but I kept resisting. "What's up with you?"

"Shaun!" I screamed, curling up in a ball. "Don't you see? I'm infected. This is my last stop." I felt the tears softly rolling down my cheeks. "Go ahead, kill me."

I watched in horror as Shaun pointed the gun at me, his hand shaking. He began to look away, placing his hand on the trigger. "I -- I can't." He dropped the gun on the ground, looking back at me. "I can't. I love you."

"I love you too, but..." I was cut off by Liam's shouting.

"Skulls!" He yelled, taking out his rifle. "Get ready, Y'all!"

I looked over to the building, watching as the group of skulls slowly walked out of the building, with their guns drawn. One of them took off their masks and aimed the gun at me. "You," he said, looking down the sights of his pistol. "I know you did it, Bloodrayne."

"How do you know my name?" I screamed. "How?"

"Kill her, she's a threat to the skulls." Before I could even do anything, I felt a bullet in between my eyes.

*Liam's POV*

"No!" Shaun screamed, picking her up. "Please don't go, Blood."

"It's too late, Shaun. She's dead," I said, patting his shoulder. 

"You motherfucker." He picked up his gun and began firing at the skulls. 

"You don't know what's real." She said, rising from the ground. "Death is an illusion. " The fire went around her body, her eyes glowing bright red. "I will avenge all of those that I've lost." She suddenly went up in the air, the fire becoming bigger. "Liam?" Her voice became amplified. "Let's do this. I think you'd need to get on the higher ground, just in case." 

"Why?" Caden asked. 

"Oh, you'll see." She screamed like a demon, the low and high pitches connecting to sound like a demonic screech. She held out her arms as an entire horde of infected passed by us, going directly at the skulls. In the distance, I heard what sounded like nails on a chalkboard, with intense growling in between. 

"She's in control of the infected." Max sighed in awe.

"Yeah, no shit." Nate threw a grenade off of his vest. "I think it's safe to go because I am not staying on this fucking jeep."

"Okay, let's go!" I shouted.

As the skulls were being mowed down by the infected, we all jumped off the jeep, blending in with the horde. "They're not noticing us," Caden whispered.

"We know," everyone said at the same time.

Bloodrayne had started throwing explosive fireballs at the building, the windows around shattering and falling onto the skulls. 

"Fuck yeah!" We all cheered, sprinting towards the building.

As we had all ran inside the old UBCO, all of us were panting. "Either the infected are as fast as Usain Bolt, or we are fucking slow." Nate sighed.

"I think it's both," Max said.

"At least we got in without being eaten by zombies." Nate holstered his rifle, it resting on his shoulder. 

"Okay," Bloodrayne flew in with her arms out, floating down back on the ground. "Everybody, search the place. We gotta find the group."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, Lucas and the others could be anywhere," Bloodrayne said. "You and Nate, check the front buildings, Shaun and I will check the west buildings, and Caden and Max will check the East buildings."

"Alright, off we go, and don't forget, Skulls could be anywhere, so be ready!" Max shouted.

"Yeah Max, we know." I sighed as I took out my pistol.

"Let's do this," Nate whispered, walking down the hall. All of the windows had already been smashed, so there were shards of glass scattered around the floor. Most of the area had either been taken back by nature or demolished. The glass shards crunching beneath our feet and our breaths were the only things we heard, as the entire place was dead silent. Despite it being in the middle of winter, it felt way colder than that, as I had to wear a sweater and jacket under my gear and vest.

The wind softly blew around the building, as the rain descended from the sky and splashing on the roof. It was getting rather cold as we shuffled through the hall, checking each room for my brother and the others. The radio I had on my belt was silently playing static, so I decided to pick it up, ready to call them. I had the radio in one hand, the Glock in the other.

"Hey, Liam?" Nate whispered, holstering his rifle. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," I softly smiled, "I know. I love you too."

He smiled and then sighed, looking down. "Well, I'd stay here for long, but we have to go."

"Oh yeah, I guess so."

I heard Bloodrayne from the radio: "Ok, so I found Nick, Lucas and the others. Meet at the Science Building."

"Ok, we're on our way there," I said into the radio. "Well, guess they found them."

"Yes I know, I heard her from like the other side the fucking room," Nate yelled, putting his hands in his pockets. "By the way, it's kind of getting cold in here, mind if I wear your sweater?"

"Yeah, sure," I say while untying my grey Reebok sweater and throwing it at him. "By the way, it's like -30 outside, how are you not freezing?"

"Hey, don't judge me!" Nate rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He put the sweater on, smiling softly. "Nice smell," he said.

"We could stay here, but I'd like to see my brother. Come on," I smiled. We began a soft jog through the halls, our feet crunching of the glass beneath us.

I kicked the doors open, looking at the field in front of us. It was overgrown, with some burnt patches. Trees were rooted of the grounds, as some of the infected looked at us.

It pointed at me, then moved its arm in the direction of the Science Wing. We started to run, sweat dripping from my forehead.

By the time we got to the building, we saw Lucas, Nick, and Frisk in blankets, with dried blood on their faces. Lucas was shaking like hell, but he still had a smile on his face. He was talking to Bloodrayne and Nick, them all laughing like before.

"Lucas?" I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever go missing again, promise?"

He chuckled. "I'll try." He waved at Nate. "Hey dude, long time, no see."

He did one of those weird ass handshakes with Nate, with that confusing hand motions.

"Go back to the colony? I already called in another jeep." Bloodrayne said. "I'm pretty sure they're hungry as hell."

Nick laughed. "You know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you don't want this to be a continuation of The Hybrid Squad series, you can stop here! this is the original ending of the book, but i needed to tie this into The Hybrid Squad: Infinity!


	12. Chapter 12

Three days have passed and we were sitting down at the table eating our breakfast, fresh from the farm. It was nice and quaint, eating while having conversations. I began to zone out, just staring at the sky, as I ate the rest of my hash browns. I began to stare at the window, looking out at the clouds as I begin to daydream.

Nate's back in America, with his family after the mission, yet everyone else is still here. Nick and the others are still recovering after being held hostage, and there's me. I was just there, watching as everything happened.

I am shaken out of my thoughts when I see a blueish portal emerge out of nowhere. Three different people walk out, it felt so weird, as if it were a dream. They looked like Bloodrayne, Nick, and Lucas. Same hairstyles, same looks, same... everything. Assuming there are multiple universes, I see the Alternate Lucas waving at me, smiling softly.

"Psst, Bloodrayne," I tapped her shoulder. "Somethings going on. I don't know what, but I see something." I stood up from my chair and began to examine the situation a little more closely. I walked towards the portal, I see the Alternate people pressing some button, and the portal closes. 

I could see that the Alt Bloodrayne was talking at apparently nothing. I could hear her faint voice saying what I think is "Okay, -- made it into the Zombie Universe," and something else. 

"Alright Blood, get the fire ready. These bitches could be evil." I drew out my pistol, signalling her to go in front of me. I took out my trusty pistol as the trio of alternate people walk towards the cafeteria. They begin to notice our defensive position and sternly looked at us, while Alt Bloodrayne gave a smile. 

As we walked outside of the cafeteria doors, sirens began to blare, along the tones of an emergency broadcast came on. "Attention people of the Kelowna Colony: infected have breached the walls. Take any defensive measures to ensure your survival. Use any weapons or tools at your disposal to attack these individuals. Do not get infected." 

They immediately started getting into their attack formation, the alternate Bloodrayne charging a fireball and wielding a knife in her other hand. 

"Hey other Bloodrayne, catch!" I threw my old revolver at her, then she catches it perfectly, gripping onto the handle. 

I immediately ran for cover, taking out my AK-47 and firing bursts of rounds at infected. The other Bloodrayne had nearly perfect sync, tackling them to the ground and decapitating, punching the brains out, etcetera, while she shot the other infected with the Python. Lucas fired his laser rifle, and Nick clawed the infected to death.

"Hey, why ain't you controlling these infected?" I yell at the True Bloodrayne.

"Can't you see I'm trying, you dumb bitch?" She yelled back.

The overall firefight had lasted for maybe less than ten minutes, but it felt like forever. It was a massive horde of infected, I'd say more than a hundred of them.

The infected finally stop pouring in, letting us have a moment to breathe. I look over to the other Bloodrayne and Lucas, glaring at each other and then at us. The true Bloodrayne giving me a look, and approaching the two.

Honestly, what the fuck is going on? Whatever, but I'll need an explanation soon or I'm going to fucking explode. 

"So, this is our introduction to the Zombie Universe, huh?" Other Bloodrayne says. 

"Zombie Universe?" I reply, completely baffled. 

"Oh yeah, that's your designation in this chaos of a Multiverse. Well, it's nice to meet you, who's the leader of this... colony?" 

"Uh, I'll call him over right away," I say, taking out my phone. I dial Max's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey Liam, what do you need?" Max asks.

"Well, two people are saying they're from a different universe."

"Oh, I noticed it. I've been perfecting Multiversal travel, I'll be right over."

"How long?"

"Less than a minute, I'm sure."

"Alright, he's on his way--"

Max runs from behind the cafeteria, taking his breath from sprinting. "Hi, I'm the leader of this colony, may I help you?"

"We're looking to make contact with the Multiverse, you're our third stop," Other Bloodrayne replied.

"I guess you must be the True Universe then?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what we call ourselves."

"Well, I'd be very pleased to explore your Universe," Max shrugs and continues. "So, I've been wondering, is our outbreak an isolated incident in the Multiverse?"

"Well, we've only explored three universes, but yeah, it seems like so," Bloodrayne looks at her watch. "I do have time to show you around the Academy."

"I--" I stammer. "Academy? What the hell do you mean?"

"It's a huge school that can house up to ten thousand students, also, it is our base of operations."

"Alright, I want to go with you two," I said.

"Okay," True Bloodrayne tapped her ear. "True-Blood, ready to relay with the group and two people from the Zombie Universe."

Well, and just like that, we vanished, and found ourselves in a whole new world.


End file.
